The curse of the Tails Doll
by terrakion 2.7
Summary: 300 years old there was a maniac who killed the curse owner and he was killed by the curse the same night but 300 years later the maniac returns tells the curse to bring him four secret swords or he will destroy the world. Can the curse find the the secret swords or will the maniac destroy the world before he does?
1. Chapter 1

_**Flashback**_

It was dark and scary night in a mansion a man was sitting there with his tails doll watching tv.

But then the lights went out and heard a voice

"Robert long time no see" said a voice in the shadows.

Just then the lights came back and Robert said, "Who are you".

"You don't remember, you tried to kill me". The shadowy figure said.

"Who are you?" Robert asked.

The shadowy figure said "I am the boy you picked on from 8th to 12th grade."

"Who? I picked on a lot of people, but I am not that person anymore." Robert said

"I hate you so much that I just have something that I can kill you with." The shadowy figure said.

Robert said "Now now now, no need to do that, I am sorry is better."

The shadowy figure as took out a gun and said "To late to be sorry"

"Please don't. I'm not ready to die yet." Robert said in fear.

"Good bye Robert." The shadowy figure said as he shot out his gun.

"Noooo!" Robert said as he fell to the ground and died.

" Well what's done is done" The Shadowy figure said.

"What" The shadowy figure said (turns around to see the the mysterious fox doll floating in mid air with a knife).

"Good bye" The Mysterious fox doll said ( stabs the the shadowy figure in the shadow in the heart).

"Curse you fox doll curse you"The shadowy figure said as he/she fell to the floor and die.

"what" The mysterious fox doll said as the shadowy figure body vanished into thin air.

" What ever he's probably going to Hell"said The mysterious fox doll.

Just then The fox doll hears a woman scream he then runs to see if he can help.

The fox doll sees the woman being beaten up by a man.

" Leave her alone you big asshole" The mysterious fox doll said.

" What are you going to do about" The man said as he turn around to see who he is talking to.

"What's a stuff toy going to do to me" said the man.

"This" The mysterious fox doll said as he stabs the man in the heart with a knife.

"Oww that hurts" the man said as he falls and dies.

"Are you ok miss" said the mysterious fox doll .

"Yes why thank you" the women said as she turns to look to see who she talking to.

"Ahh" The women said as she runs away scream.

"What's her problem" the mysterious fox doll .

Just then another scream came and the fox doll rushes over to see what is happening.

The fox doll sees a group of bullies picking on a boy.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size" the mysterious fox doll said.

"Go away loser or your next" the group said .

" I warned you" the mysterious fox doll said as he takes out a gun and fires it six times.

"What a terrible way to die" the group said as they all fall and die.

"You ok" the mysterious fox doll said.

"Yes thanks to you" the boy said as he looks up at the mysterious fox doll and screams and runs away.

_**300 years later. **_

OC: Tails doll

Gender: male

Age: 300 years old

Species: Curse fox doll

"It just doesn't make sense why did my master have to die and why am I even here any way" the fox doll said .

"Tails doll are you ok" the wolf doll said .

"Ok" Tails doll said as he looks up .

"What is it now Tyler" Tails doll said.

OC: Tyler

Gender: male

Age: 400 years old

species: Curse wolf doll

"So what are we doing to day" Tyler said.

"What we always do kill jerks" Tails doll said.

"Thats what I thought you say that" Tyler said .

"Lets go" Tails doll said.

"Right behind you boss"Tyler said.

Meanwhile in an alley, Tails doll a arrived to see a group of people who were burning bibles and killing people everywhere.

"What the hell is going on here" Tails doll said.

"This utter chaos and the world wasn't like this before" Tyler said.

"It like they forgot what God is and this makes them sound like there sinners and I hate sinners" Tails doll said.

"Me too boss" Tyler said.

"Long time no see you Tails doll like the chaos I have made." said a voice.

"Thats not possible I killed you 300 years ago." Tails doll said.

"No you fail to do so tails doll and that will be your downfall." A shadowy figure said.

"You take lies." Tails Doll said as he takes out a his claws and rushes at him/her.

""Nice try." The shadowy figure said as he dodged and vanishes in thin air.

"Where did he go." Tail doll said.

"Tails doll look up." Tyler said

Tails doll looked up and said, "What that's not possible."

"If you want me then bring me the find the 4 secret swords and bring them to me." The shadowy figure said as he/she laughs and orders the crazy people to attack Tails Doll and Tyler and vanishes into thin air.

"Alright" Tails doll said as he attacks the people with a katona.

"Yeah this is going to be fun." Tyler said as he attacks people with a sniper shotgun.

"Hmm who was that guy" Tails doll said.

"I don't know really"Tyler said.

"I will get to the bottom of this and you know it"Tails doll said.

"Yay I know you will" Tyler said.

"Well lets go and find the first secret sword" Tails doll said.

"Yay boss lets go and find it" Tyler said as he and Tails doll rush off to find the first secret sword.

Tails doll and Tyler search everywhere but could not find the sword. Meanwhile someplace else the shadowy figure was getting tired of watching them through cameras and decided to help them out.

"Hey Tails doll" The shadowy figure said.

"What do you want"Tails doll said.

"Here take this" the shadowy figure said as he/she throws a map to tails doll.

"Wait where are you going" Tails doll said.

"No where of your concern Tails doll" The shadowy figure said as he/she vanished in the wind.

"What was that about" Tails doll said.

"I don't know" Tyler said.

So Tails doll and Tyler went to the destination of the first sword and was a place made of ice.

"Were here" Tails doll said.

"Lets go find that sword" Tyler said

So Tails doll and Tyler found the center of the place and saw the sword. Tails doll rushes to grab it but a icy dragon land right in front of him.

"Get outta my way you stupid beast" Tails doll said.

"Don't make it mad boss"Tyler said.

So Tails doll attacked it with his katona.

"What is this thing made of." Tails doll said

"Ice? It made of ice?" Tyler said

"Who are you?" Tails doll said

" I am Sindragosa. Who are you." Sindragosa said

" I am Tails doll" Tails doll said.

" Well lets do this" Tails doll said.

" Fine but you asked for it " Sindragosa said as he fired a icy beam.

" Tyler watch out" Tails doll said

" What " Tyler said as he got hit and became frozen solid.

" Take this Sindragosa" Tails doll said as he hit Sindragosa with a katona.

" Ahhh" Sindragosa said as he fell backwards and fired another icy beam which hit Tyler making him more frozen solid.

" Whoops " tails doll said.

" Dam you " Sindragosa said as he fired another icy beam

" Shut up you beast and die " Tails doll said as he pull out a fiery blade.

" I don't think so " Sindragosa said.

" What" Tails doll said

" How can you kill me if you can see anything " Sindragosa said as he blew out all the torches on the wall.

" I can't see a thing" Tails doll said

" Good now where both blinded " Sindragosa said.

" I guess we are" Tails doll said.

"Take this tails doll" Sindragosa said as he fired a icy beam at tails doll

" Not to day" tails doll said as he blocked the beam with a pillar of ice and then through the ice pillar as he dashed into with his katona on fire from all the force he created.

"Ahh" Sindragosa said as he fell to the ground.

" Now to finished it" Tails doll said as he jumped up with his fiery katona.

"NO WAIT!" Sindragosa said as he sat up.

"What?" Tails Doll said as he stop his attack.

"You win, take the sword. You've earned it." Sindragosa said as he flew away.

"Will meet again Sindragosa." Tails Doll said as he pick up the block of ice with Tyler in it as he pulled the sword out of the rock.

"Well that one. Now for the rest." Tails Doll said as he rush Tyler out of the Icy cave.


	2. The hunt continues

" You scared me there for a second buddy " Tails doll said as he finished thawing out Tyler.

" What happened" Tyler said.

" You were hit by a freeze blast by a man named Sindragosa Tails doll said as he extended his hand out.

" Oh ya" Tyler said as he grabbed tails doll hand.

" Lets get moving' Tails doll said as he pulled Tyler to his feet.

" Ok" Tyler said .

" Give me the map" Tails doll said as he grabbed the map from Tyler's backpack.

" We have to get to Mount Everest two find the next sword" Tails doll said.

So Tails doll and Tyler went to the top of Mount Everest to find the sword.

" This is the place" Tails doll said.

" Never would have thought a sword would be in a place like this" Tyler said.

" Ya me either buddy" Tails doll said

" Lets go in ok boss" Tyler said.

" Ya your right" Tails doll said.

So Tails doll and Tyler went into the deepest part of Mount Everest.

" Well this is as far as we can go boss" Tyler said.

" There it is" Tails doll said.

" Ya there it is boss" Tyler said.

Tails doll then walks to the swords and pulls it from the it slot in the stone wheel in the center of the room.

"Alright that was easy" Tails doll said.

" Wait since when have things been easy before " Tyler said.

Just then the whole room started to shake and fall apart.

" We have to get out of here now" Tyler said.

" Just run" Tails doll said

So Tails doll and Tyler ran for the exit to escape just a sec before the whole place caved in on them.

" Jump" Tails doll said.

" Ahhh" Tyler said as he jump to a ledge just outside of the crumbling cave.

" Well we got the second sword now what" Tails doll said.

" We go find the next one" Tyler said.

" Ya your right lets go" Tails doll said.

So Tails doll and Tyler went new york city to get the sword which happened to be inside he Statue of Liberty herself.

" Ok who would put a very valuable sword inside the Statue of Liberty thats the stupidest place to hide one " Tyler said.

" Actually it very clever of the person to put it here because no one would ever look in a place like this" Tails doll said.

" Lets just get the sword first and then finish talking later" Tyler said.

" Ya your right" Tails doll said.

So Tails doll and Tyler went into the Statue and founded the sword but before they could grab it someone dropped from the sky.

OC: Ashley Sparks

Female

Species: curse fox toy

" Hi my names Ashley Sparks and your names are" Ashley said as she turned arounded.

" My name is Tails doll" Tails doll said.

" And my name is Tyler" Tyler said.

" Nice to meet you guys" Ashley said.

" So can we have that sword please" Tails doll said.

" Here take it" Ashley said as she threw the sword to Tails doll.

" Thanks" Tails doll said.

" Your Welcome " Ashley said.

But just then a rock monster came out of the ground and attacked Ashley knocking her out cold.

" Alright right big guy play time over" Tails doll said as he ran at it with his katona.

" Wait for me " Tyler shouted as he took out his sniper shotgun.

But just then Tails doll katona was hit out of his handed and into the torch of the statue of liberty.

"Aw come on" Tails doll said as he climbed the stairs that lead to the torch.

But when Tails doll got to his katona he found out the monster had followed him up and he was right there so Tails doll did what he always did and tried to attacked that thing but he was blown back by the thing.

"Oww that hurt" Tails doll said as he got up from the floor.

But just then the monster charged at Tails doll really fast so the only thing Tails doll could do was dodge to the left as the monster ran off the torch into the water below.

" That was close " Tails doll said.

" Wait Tyler and Ashley" Tails doll said as he ran down the stairs to finded them

But when Tails doll got there he found Ashley knocked out still and Tyler trying to reload his sniper shot gun.

"So Is it gone" Tyler said.

"Yes" Tails doll said.

" Well I have just one thing to tell you" Tyler said.

"And that is" Tails doll said.

"Who said you could have all the fun" Tyler said as he and Tails doll laughed their heads off as the sunsets over New York city.


End file.
